


La ballade des serpents noirs

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda Black Tonks Deserves Better, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Deserves Better, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Narcissa Black Malefoy Desserves Better, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, POV Lucius Malfoy, Pre-Hogwarts, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Tout le monde connait la folie de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Tout le monde a déjà été témoins de son sadisme et de sa cruauté, mais personne ne connaît toute l'histoire et rares ont été les témoins de sa lente de douloureuse chute dans l'escarcelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	La ballade des serpents noirs

**Chapitre 1 : Enfances différentes**

Lucius connaissait Bella depuis sa naissance, leurs familles étaient amies depuis de nombreuses années, ils avaient pour ainsi dire grandis ensemble. La fillette avait trois ans de plus que lui, il l’avait toujours considérée comme une grande soeur, celle qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Le blond était fils unique, il n’avait pas de frère ni de soeur.

Mais, très rapidement, les deux enfants avaient appris qu’ils devraient se marier lorsqu’ils seraient devenus grands, dès leur sortie de Poudlard, comme leurs parents avant eux. Cela ne les avaient pas perturbés plus que cela, le monde dans lequel ils grandissaient tournait comme cela depuis la nuit des temps. C’était un monde cruel, dur et inhospitalier. Leurs parents ne s’aimaient pas, dans le meilleur des cas ils s’appréciaient, et pour eux les enfants n’étaient que des héritiers et des contrats de mariages potentiels, rien de plus. 

Lucius avait eu la chance de grandir dans un milieu “humain”, en tout cas pour des sangs-purs, mais Bella n’avait pas eu cette chance malheureusement. Son père venait de l’une des branches secondaires de la maison Black et sa mère était issue d’une famille noble française, les Rosier. Ils étaient ambitieux, et n’avaient que des filles malheureusement. 

Lucius avait observé tout cela d’un oeil extérieur, forcé de grandir trop vite après la mort de sa mère, alors qu’il avait six ans. Son père, Abraxas, était devenu froid après cela, son coeur avait été meurtri. Ces parents ne s’aimaient pas, mais au fil du temps ils avaient réussi à sincèrement s’apprécier, et le Malefoy espérait qu’il en serait de même pour Bella et lui. 

Lorsqu’elle avait eu onze ans, Bella avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle en avait été heureuse, bien entendu, quel enfant ne le serait pas ? Mais ensuite, elle avait réalisé qu’elle devrait laisser Andromeda et Narcissa derrière-elle, et cela lui était impossible. Elle refusait de les abandonner, elles étaient ces deux joyeux. La peur lui enserra alors le coeur, Cissy serait capable d’esquiver les coups, elle était déjà une véritable vipère, souriante et masquant toujours ces émotions pour plaire aux autres, mais Andromeda … Sa cadette avait un tempérament de feu et n’hésitait jamais à s’opposer à leurs parents, peu importe ce que cela lui coûtait. 

Plongée dans ces réflexions, elle n’entendit pas les petits pas de Cissy, pénétrer dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière-elle, elle se retourna et la vit. Ces joues, dont l’une avait une trace rouge bien visibles, étaient nimbées de larmes. 

La brune se leva de sa chaise, inquiète. 

\- Cissy ? demanda-t-elle 

Et ce fut le déclencheur, la petite blonde se jeta dans ces bras en pleurant. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

C’était son rôle de les protéger, ces petits trésors, 

\- Andromeda, murmura-t-elle 

C’était à elle de veiller sur elles. 

Elle attira sa petite soeur dans son lit et la prit dans ces bras pour la bercer. 

\- J’ai vu Père retirer sa ceinture, avant … qu’il ne me mette dehors avec sa baguette. 

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Que ce n’était pas grave ? Ce serait un mensonge, et Bella n’aimait pas mentir à ses soeurs. Qu’Andromeda ne risquait rien ? C’était tout aussi faux. Elle aurait le dos en sang, comme elle, à chaque fois que … à chaque fois. 

\- Ne pleure plus, murmura la brune à son oreille, tu ne risques rien. 

Elle ferait en sorte que ce soit toujours le cas, et Andromeda aussi, elle le savait. Tant qu’elles restaient unies, rien ne pourrait jamais s’opposer à elles. 

Et lorsque sa cadette les rejoignit, le dos couvert de plaies encore ensanglantées, qu’elle s’appliqua à soigner pour éviter qu’elles ne s’infectent, Cissy s’était endormie. 

\- Veille-bien sur elle Andromeda, lorsque je serais à Poudlard, elle le droit à encore un peu d’innocence. 


End file.
